FCS: Nefartatul
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Bagi Aesop Carl, mayat dan kematian adalah hal terindah di dunia ini. "Ternyata benar, kau jauh lebih baik ketika kau mati, Eli Clark." / Psychiatrist!Aesop x Eli Clark x Jack slight Eli x Gertrude


Ada sekitar selusin manusia berkelainan mental masuk ke dalam _Oletus Asylum_ beberapa minggu ini, psikiater bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Entah bagaimana caranya kota ini menambah pasien baru, yang pasti mereka berasal dari lingkungan dan latar belakang berbeda-beda. Aesop Carl, psikiater muda—baru berusia 24 tahun—itu sudah menebaknya sejak mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Terutama perintah atasan untuk merawat pasien berupa gadis berambut cokelat dengan bintik-bintik di kedua pipinya, amat sederhana, namun tutur kata dan senyumnya manis sekali sampai ia terlihat dua kali lebih muda dari seharusnya. Kabar berkata, gadis ini seorang tukang kebun, entah bagaimana caranya—lagi—seorang tukang kebun bisa berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa, ia pikir melihat tumbuhan hijau termasuk terapi untuk menjaga kondisi mental tetap baik, pria berambut abu-abu memilih tidak bertanya lebih panjang. Pada dasarnya ia tidak begitu menyukai bersama manusia, tapi ia lolos dari segi kompeten untuk berhadapan dengan berbagai jenis manusia—dan tentu saja, masing-masing dari mereka terasing dari masyarakat, alias dianggap gila. Pada abad ke-19 ini hiduplah manusia-manusia berpikiran kuno tentang kelainan mental, ia tak menjamin apakah pola pikir ini berangsur membaik kedepannya.

Alkisah dari tempat terbusuk yang pernah Aesop datangi—rumah sakit—ini datanglah seorang pasien baru, psikiater Carl tak diizinkan untuk menolak tugas atau mengambil jatah libur karena psikiater lainnya sibuk menangani pasien lain. Pasien tersebut menunggu di ruang wawancara—setiap psikiater terlisensi memiliki satu ruangan ini—Aesop sendirian, atau mungkin tidak, kerabatnya tidak ditemukan di depan pintu ruangan ketika Aesop sampai di sana. Masker mulut berwarna putih, senada dengan warna jasnya, senantiasa menemaninya selalu. Setiap hari, setiap saat. Rambut Aesop diduga seleher, namun tak pernah terlihat diurai, selalu terikat, membuat penampilannya tampak rapi setiap hari, namun kesan tidak ramah ikut bercokol dari kesan pertama orang lain melihat Aesop—puji Tuhan Aesop memakai masker, ia sendiri lebih baik dianggap tidak ramah daripada disapa manusia sepuluh kali tiap dirinya melewati koridor rumah sakit.

Pasien tersebut sudah duduk memunggunginya, menghadap meja Aesop, mengenakan jaket bertudung biru tua sehingga tidak menampakkan rambutnya. Sekali merasakan keberadaannya saja, Aesop bisa menebak bahwa pasien ini tipikal yang tenang—oh, tentu saja, ia sudah melihat laporan dan biodata sang pasien sebelum memasuki ruangan ini. Alasan mengapa ia tak mengeluh dan segera beranjak dari ruangannya untuk menemui pasien ini adalah, karena pasien itu sendiri.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama, Clark," Aesop mengambil tempat duduk di balik meja, menghadap pasiennya, "lima menit lalu saya masih membaca laporanmu." Bahu dan napas direlakskan semenit setelah ia duduk nyaman, menyilang kaki dengan kedua tangan bertaut di pangkuan. Punggung dan tatapannya tegap lurus, menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai psikiater, sudah menjadi ciri khas dan etika tak tertulis.

"Saya baru menunggu lima menit, tidak apa-apa, Sir Carl." Pandangan pasien bernama 'Clark' menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya, malu, atau apalah—Aesop tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk pertemuan awal.

Di sisi lain, Aesop tidak ingin ambil pusing, hatinya terasa mekar tanpa sebab yang jelas, pun bersama senyum tipisnya yang jarang terulas bahkan kepada orang terdekat sekalipun. Pasien itu sedang kepikiran ucapan temannya beberapa menit lalu sebelum dia diminta untuk mengurus surat-surat bersangkutan dengan penempatan pasien baru bernama Eli Clark ke bagian administrasi. Jack, satu-satunya teman yang masih bisa diterima oleh dunia 'sempit'nya sekarang ini, mengatakan bahwa Aesop Carl bukan dokter yang baik. Pria jangkung yang selalu mengenakan jas hitam itu berniat ingin mengganti psikiater yang menangani Eli, namun dewi fortuna tidak bertaruh padanya, hanya Aesop Carl yang lowong di saat Eli sedang butuh-butuhnya.

Ia tidak suka dengan dokter ini, pun bukan berarti tidak ada sebab sama sekali.

"Kau didiagnosa skizofrenia," Aesop angkat bicara lagi, "bagaimana kondisimu akhir-akhir ini? Saya mulai dengan pertanyaan simpel saja, apa semakin baik atau memburuk?"

"Memburuk, Sir," Eli merendah, "saya tidak tahu pasti, hanya saja saat ini saya merasa ditelan oleh udara di sekitar, dinding-dinding … mereka semua menatap saya. Saya tak bisa bergerak dari kursi ini."

Aesop tidak menjawab.

"Untuk menggerakkan jemari saja tidak bisa, kaki saya seperti terpaku di tempat. Banyak sekali mata tengah memerhatikan saya, itu yang saya rasakan sekarang."

"Meskipun kautahu hanya ada kau dan saya di sini?"

Eli mengangguk.

"Apa kau benar-benar tahu?" Aesop mengulang.

Jawaban kedua, Eli tampak ragu, "Saya tidak tahu."

"Apa kau bisa mengangkat pandangan dan melihat saya?" Aesop menyamankan duduknya, menatap prihatin kepada Eli yang masih tertunduk seperti kuncup bunga melayu. Posisinya membuat Aesop hanya dapat melihat bibir Eli saja, bahu itu seakan dipaksa menyusut, mengecil, hilang dari penglihatan. Sepasang mata kelabu menyimak tajam setiap gestur yang dibuat Eli, sekecil apa pun, dan membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Clark.

Awalnya Eli ragu, seperti ada beban berat menimpa kepalanya, memaksa untuk tertunduk. Pertanyaan Aesop berulang-ulang, memantul dalam ruang pikirannya, di tengah kesunyian ruangan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Psikiater itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, masih menunggu respons dari Eli dengan tenang. Jack sudah mengingatkannya untuk mematuhi setiap perkataan psikiater demi kesembuhannya sendiri, ia harus dirawat di tempat ini sampai sembuh karena kondisi di luar hanya membuatnya semakin parah. Dari benak, ia ingin membangkang Aesop, namun bagaimana kalau pasang mata yang memerhatikan semakin bertambah, dan ia mati menjadi patung di kursi ini dengan alasan sama sekali konyol? Bah, setidaknya usahakan menggerakan leher dan dagumu ke atas!

Eli perlahan mengangkat dagu, mengerling kepada psikiater yang kelak akan menjadi dokternya. Mata bertemu mata, Aesop tengah menatapnya dalam ekspresi senetral yang ia punya, posisi duduk itu mengingatkan Aesop akan para raja yang duduk di singgasana sembari menatap bawahannya, mendengar segala keluh-kesah mereka mengenai pola masyarakat. Sepasang mata kelabu meneliti tiap detail reaksi yang ia punya, Eli dan mata biru redup berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak mengalihkan tatapan ataupun menutup mata, menghindari kejaran Aesop. Tiba-tiba orang di depannya ini mengerikan, Eli ingin pergi dari sini, tapi menggerakkan seujung jari saja ia merasa diperhatikan oleh berpuluh-puluh manusia. Jika ini memanglah aula kerajaan dan ia sedang diadili oleh beragam pertanyaan dari raja, mungkin Eli sudah pingsan dari tadi.

Meskipun sedikit, Aesop cukup puas, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Senyum terulas tipis, menghargai usaha Eli untuk melihatnya, pria itu—masih sebaya dengan Aesop—belum kehilangan semangat untuk dirinya sendiri, setidaknya ia bisa menafsirkan ini sebagai wujud penerimaan Eli terhadap Aesop, ini akan memudahkan segala prosedur nantinya.

Setidaknya begitu.

Eli Clark belum memahami, mengapa Jack berkata Aesop Carl bukanlah orang yang baik.

**[]**

_**identity v **__adalah milik NetEase. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa __**materiil**__ apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, semata-mata dibuat sebagai hiburan saja. Seluruh karakter di sini adalah pinjaman fandom._

_** F.C.S: Nefartatul | **__by __**natsume rokunami**_

_** Mature—Major Character Death—Aesop Carl x Eli Clark x Jack**_

_** Tragedy, Thriller & Romance—Indonesian—Alternate Universe**_

_** Oneshot—contains many errors and cliches here. **_

_**first—class—symphony**_

_** enjoy!**_

**[]**

**TERLEWAT **tiga puluh menit dari jam makan, ini tidak biasa semenjak dirinya terdaftar menjadi pasien _Oletus Asylum _dari seminggu yang lalu. Biasanya perawat Dyer akan datang paling lama sepuluh menit untuk memilih dan menata lauk di atas baki Clark, agaknya perawat ini adalah yang terbaik dari banyaknya perawat di rumah sakit jiwa ini, sangat cocok untuk Eli yang masih bisa berpikir waras. Masa-masa sulit sudah terlewat, membiasakan diri dengan orang baru seperti Emily Dyer bagaikan neraka baru bagi Eli—toh, jelas, pria berambut cokelat itu nyaris lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan Jack. Apakah kalian heran mengapa Jack, sahabatnya, mau memasukkan Eli ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa? Tentu saja, bila dipikir secara logis, menyayangi seorang teman belum tentu dengan cara membiarkannya menjalani hidup sehari-hari di rumah tanpa satupun pengobatan mental, karena tidak tega menganggap mereka sinting. Sejatinya ia tidak pernah menganggap Eli Clark sinting, hanya sedikit eksentrik dan perlu perawatan lebih lanjut dari para ahli. Psikolog pun sudah lepas tangan, merekomendasikan Eli untuk dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Alhasil, Eli Clark harus menetap di sana sampai ia sembuh, di tempat paling bau sedunia—rumah sakit jiwa.

Bau obat-obatan, cat baru yang melapisi ruam pada dinding, sabun alkali digosokkan ke lantai putih bersih dalam dosis berlebihan, bau mayat—serius, Eli selalu mencium bau ganjil ini tiap kali Aesop datang ke kamarnya—atau bau pengharum ruangan, kapur barus, dan sedikit aroma tumbuhan ketika Emily Dyer datang. Pasien bernomor 0113 itu tidak pernah suka apalagi terbiasa dengan bau seperti ini, sudah lama kemampuan melihatnya tidak lagi menjadi satu-satunya indra terpercaya, ia mulai memercayai hidung dalam mendeteksi apa yang orang lain lakukan sebelumnya. Contoh, Aesop, ia selalu bau balsem untuk mengawetkan mayat, tangannya pun tidak pernah lepas dari sarung tangan karet, dan jangan lupa masker. Bukan berarti pria ini berbau busuk, ia masih bisa mencium parfum maskulin dari titik-titik tertentu—bagaimana caranya Eli bisa menyadari itu semua? Oh, tanyakan sendiri kepada Aesop yang sering memintanya untuk menutup mata dan berbisik ke dekat telinganya untuk berbicara, alasannya karena penglihatan dapat memperparah skizofrenia Eli. Lantas, pria itu segera percaya, mampu merasakan dampak buruk dari kedua matanya. Tak ada niat membantah, meskipun terasa salah.

Sinting karena sakit tidak separah sinting karena kelaparan, Eli Clark keluar dari kamarnya, meraba dinding, gemetaran. Dingin menusuk telapak kaki telanjang, ia tak hapal jalan, kamarnya sendiri sudah jauh, koridor rumah sakit belum pernah sepanjang dan sesepi ini, ataukah memang harusnya Eli tidak keluar di jam ini? Instingnya selalu tepat, ia menebak kapan jam makan siang tiba, atau kapan ia tidak boleh sembarangan keluar dari kamar. Bisa saja ada pasien gila menyerangnya, membuat Eli serangan jantung di tempat, dan mati konyol dalam kondisi mata terbuka lebar. Sinting betul, Eli berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh ini, ia hanya perlu melihat instruksi dari penanda di dinding. Selama ini yang ia lewati hanyalah kamar pasien.

Sepi sekali, pikir Eli. Rasanya bukan siang hari, tiap pintunya terbuat dari besi kedap suara, mana tahu di balik itu ada pasien lain yang sama gilanya dengan Eli, gila karena lapar. Sarapan tadi ia tidak banyak, tak berselera, selalu saja pagi disambut dengan bau menyengat alkali, mengapa lantai yang sudah bersih harus digosok berulang kali?

Tungkai jatuh, tangan Eli merosot dari dinding. Benar saja, setiap kali ia menggerakan ujung tubuhnya, seakan-akan banyak pasang mata di balik pintu—bahkan CCTV!—tengah memerhatikannya. Tidak mungkin CCTV tidak ada pengawas, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan sedang ditatap dari balik pintu? Semua jendela pintu tertutup, mengerikan, putih bersih namun mencekam, dinginnya ubin sama persis seperti piring dibiarkan pada ruangan sejuk selama berjam-jam, atau pagi buta—semuanya yang menggambarkan atmosfer dingin. Ia tak sanggup berjalan lagi, terserah, persetan sajalah—Eli mengutuk dirinya yang keluar tanpa petunjuk. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras, melebihi desah napasnya yang sesak.

"Eli? Eli!"

Familiar.

Ketukan pantofel berhamburan datang dari belakang, Eli membuka kedua mata, berat, melirik kepada siapa yang tengah berlutut di sampingnya dan menaruh tangan di punggungnya. Napas Eli perlahan teratur, itu Jack, menatapnya cemas. Ada buket bunga terpegang di salah satu tangannya, poni hitam Jack miring saat kepalanya berusaha melihat wajah Eli lebih jelas. Pucat pasi, pasti kambuh.

"Kenapa keluar? Aku panik sekali melihatmu tidak ada di dalam kamar," tanya Jack, kedua alis mengerut, posisi prihatin. Usapan pelan di punggung Eli membuat yang ditanya menghembuskan napas lega, masih ada orang lain, syukurlah itu Jack.

"Aku mencari Nona Dyer, makananku belum datang," ucap Eli, semakin membaik, ia tidak sepucat tadi. Jack selalu berhasil menidurkan skizofrenia Eli di saat yang tepat.

"Di mana Carl? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya hari ini?"

Eli menggeleng, "Dokter Carl sepertinya sedang sibuk di ruangannya, begitulah kata Nona Dyer. Mungkin menulis laporan?"

Jack merapatkan bibir membentuk garis kaku, ekspresi tak terbaca, namun bagi Eli yang sudah bersahabat dengannya bertahun-tahun bisa menebak pria ini menahan amarah. Bila dipikirkan lebih logis lagi, mungkinkah Jack kesal karena Aesop tidak ada di saat Eli membutuhkannya? Padahal ia sudah mempercayakan Eli kepada Aesop, akan tetapi Aesop tidak ditemukan di manapun selain ruangannya.

"Bisa dimaklumi, kita tidak bisa menahan orang selamanya," Eli mencoba menenangkan Jack.

Tidak dijawab, Jack sibuk sendiri dalam pikirannya. Eli memutuskan tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, mungkin tadi timingnya tidak tepat.

"Apa kau bisa tunggu sebentar di sini? Aku mau mengambil kursi roda, kau tak bisa bangun, kan?"

"Jangan repot-re—"

"Sebentar," Jack tidak menunggu Eli menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu segera menitipkan buket bunga kepada Eli, lalu beranjak cepat, berlari kecil ke suatu arah untuk mengambil kursi roda.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jack untuk mengambil kursi roda, derap kaki dan gesekan roda pada lantai menenangkan Eli. Kenyataannya memang tidak lama, namun bagi Eli terasa selamanya. Jack menanyakan kondisi Eli sembari membopongnya ke kursi roda, pria berambut cokelat menolak digendong ala perempuan meskipun sebenarnya ia butuh. Tangan dan kakinya masih gemetaran. Sahabatnya tak bisa tidak iba kepada Eli, diam-diam.

"Apa kau memang seringan ini, Eli?" tanya Jack, mendorong kursi rodanya menuju taman, satu-satunya bagian indah dalam rumah sakit jiwa ini. Eli tidak mau pusing memikirkan kenapa Jack sudah tahu lokasi-lokasi tertentu di rumah sakit ini sementara ia tidak setiap hari menjenguk?

"Norton bilang aku cukup berat."

"Benarkah?"

"Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa, Jack?"

"Tidak ada," Jack menutup topik. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Kenapa Eli bisa sekurus ini? Itulah pertanyaan sebenarnya.

Sepasang mata tajam itu menyipit, kedua ujung alis bertemu, ia menatap ke bawah, memerhatikan ekspresi Eli yang terpukau melihat taman penuh bunga dan sayuran. Tidak jauh dari petak sayuran, terdapat seorang pasien perempuan berambut cokelat digelung, tampak gembira merawat tanaman tersebut ditemani seorang suster yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Jack," suara Eli membuyarkan lamunan pria jangkung di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Jack kembali fokus, mengabaikan si pasien perempuan yang sempat menjadi perhatiannya.

"Kenapa kaubilang Dokter Carl bukan orang yang baik?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi.

Melihat Jack tidak menjawab, Eli menambahkan, "Selama seminggu aku dirawat di sini, perlakuan Dokter Carl sangat baik, dia selalu perhatian padaku. Dalam kondisi terparah seperti sekarang, Dokter Carl tahu bagaimana cara menenangkanku. Rasanya dia tidak terlihat buruk." Pandangan Eli masih lurus ke depan, membayangkan seolah Jack berada di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengira segetir apa sorot mata si pria berambut hitam sekarang mendengar pertanyaannya, pasien baru itu merasa pertanyaannya tidak akan mengulik suatu memori lama yang tak mau diungkit kembali.

"Kenapa kau ingin memindahkanku ke psikiater lain?" Pertanyaan terakhir itu menyadarkan Jack untuk segera memberi tanggapan.

"Menurutku dia tidak senormal yang kaubayangkan."

Mengernyit penasaran, jawaban itu menggantung, Eli mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat Jack dan menanyakan apa maksudnya, namun belum sempat mulut itu terbuka, Emily Dyer tergopoh-gopoh datang dengan kedua alis terangkat khawatir. Ia memanggil nama Eli, mengatur napasnya sejenak ketika ia sudah sampai di samping mereka. Jack memerhatikan dari atas ke bawah, Eli kaget melihat Emily tampak seperti habis berlari, dan memang benar adanya.

"E-Eli! Ternyata kau ada di sini," Emily memegang dadanya yang terengah, "aku kaget kau tidak ada di kamar sewaktu kubawakan makanan, jangan keluar kamar tanpa sepengetahuanku, ya."

"Ah, maaf, aku keluar karena ingin mencarimu. Makanan hari ini telat datang."

"Koki kita terlambat karena kehabisan stok bumbu, mereka perlu menyetok lagi, jadi sedikit lama."

"Oh, begitu, maaf sudah membuatmu kerepotan." Eli simpatik melihat Emily yang berlarian mencarinya, tentu saja perawat itu panik, ia pasti dikira kabur, ini akan menyusahkannya dan Aesop nanti. Ia menawarkan untuk duduk di kursi roda, tentu saja ditolak Emily.

"Kenapa kamar Eli tidak dikunci seperti pasien lainnya?" Jack angkat bicara, matanya masih memerhatikan Emily, lekat—sedikit membuat si perawat salah tingkah, entah kenapa, apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya?

Eli mengangkat kepala, ia baru tahu fakta kalau kamar pasien lainnya dikunci. Apa itu sebabnya kenapa lorong tadi begitu sepi?

Perawat yang selalu menyanggul rambutnya itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia kembali kepada kode etik pekerjaannya, berdiri tegap menatap Jack tanpa menimbulkan kesan tinggi hati. Dengan sopan, ia menjawab, "Ini perintah dari Dokter Aesop Carl untuk tidak mengunci kamar Eli."

"Lihat?" Eli mengembangkan senyum, fakta ia tidak dikekang seperti pasien lainnya membuat ia senang, "Dokter Carl orang yang baik."

Jawaban itu lantas tidak membuat Jack puas, "Kenapa?"

"Soal itu bisa ditanyakan langsung kepada Dokter Carl, Tuan."

Jack tidak menjawab, matanya masih menatap Emily, tak terbaca. Sekalipun ekspresi itu tampak sopan dan profesional, lelaki itu merasa wanita ini seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia tidak lama berlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri karena siku Eli telah mengangkatnya kembali ke kenyataan, ia menyikut ke belakang, menyampingkan posisi agar mencapai setidaknya pinggang Jack. Kebiasaan yang selalu Eli pakai kalau tidak bisa menegur dengan kata-kata, suatu tindakan waras yang dilakukan oleh pasien skizofrenia.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siangku?" Eli mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya!" Emily menepuk kepalan tangannya, "Kita harus kembali ke kamar Eli. Tuan, boleh saya pinjam bantuanmu?" Gestur Emily mengisyaratkan untuknya mendorong kursi roda Eli ke kamar, perawat itu mungkin sudah mafhum kenapa pasien ini duduk di kursi roda, tidak perlu bertanya ulang bagaimana kondisinya.

Jack hanya mengangguk kecil, memutar pelan kursi roda Eli lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Emily. Waktu dihabiskan dengan Eli yang bercakap ringan dengan Emily, nampaknya mereka sudah cocok, namun kecurigaan Jack belum habis sampai situ.

Seberapa lama dapur menyiapkan bumbu sampai Eli harus keluar dari kamarnya? Kenapa kamar Eli tidak dikunci sehingga memudahkan orang luar masuk, atau Eli sendiri yang keluar? Memang, tiap pasien sudah ada gelang sensor dengan warnanya masing-masing sesuai penyakitnya, tapi apa alasan Aesop tidak mengunci kamar Eli? Terlalu dispesialkan, atau ada sesuatu yang lain?

Bagaimanapun, cerita Emily tidak bisa dipercaya, pikir Jack. Surat pemindahan pasien pun belum diterima karena Aesop Carl melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, sehingga petinggi rumah sakit tidak punya alasan untuk mengganti dokter yang merawat Eli.

Lagi pula, terlalu cepat untuk Eli menerima gelang sensor karena itu sama saja ia diberikan kepercayaan oleh dokter.

Perasaannya yang aneh itu tidak serta-merta tanpa sebab, Aesop Carl mengawasi dari salah satu jendela, menyaksikan kedua pria itu di taman. Dialah yang memberitahu lokasi kepada Emily. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca berkat masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Jack tidak tahu, Eli pun sama. Ia memerhatikan Jack dari posisinya sebelum keberadaan mereka hilang ditelan bangunan, pria berambut abu-abu menarik tirai jendela sampai tertutup, tidak membiarkan sinar matahari mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan di ruangannya. Ia memanggil Emily ke ruangannya beberapa menit lalu.

Hanya Aesop, Emily, dan Tuhan yang tahu, bahwa cerita Emily adalah karangan belaka.

Semua pasien telah mendapatkan makanannya tepat waktu kecuali Eli. Entah apakah Jack akan sadar kalau baki makanan Eli sudah mendingin.

**oOo**

Malam itu Aesop datang lebih awal dari biasa.

Kegiatan mengukir dinding—aktivitas Eli di kala bosan—dinterupsi sejenak, pria itu sedang duduk di kasurnya sendiri, menghadap dinding putih, menggambar sesuatu dengan cara merusak catnya menggunakan ujung tajam pada pecahan batu, mungkin ia dapatkan dari serpihan dinding di ujung ruangan yang sudah keropos. Usia bangunan ini sudah menandakan penuaan.

Tidak, dia tidak sedang menggambar.

Menulis, Eli menggores dinding seakan takut tulisannya akan lenyap sepersekian detiknya. Dipertebal, diperjelas, ditambah goresannya—hingga membentuk sebuah nama: Gertrude.

Bibir pucat itu menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas, Aesop tidak mampu mendengarnya. Ia meletakkan koper hitam kecil di atas meja tak berisi apa-apa, duduk di samping dipan, menepuk bahu Eli. Tidak digubris.

"Malam, Clark."

Gerakan menulisnya memelan, lirikan tajam—takut—diarahkan kepada sang pria berkuncir satu. Aesop menurunkan maskernya, Eli sudah menaruh perhatian padanya itu bagus daripada tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Apa makananmu hari ini enak? Saya yang memilihkan tiga menu untukmu."

Batu dihantamkan ke dinding, menggores kasar.

"Kau sempat tidur? Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Kalau tidak, bilang saja kepada Nona Dyer kapan kau butuh obat tidur lagi."

Tulisan itu berubah emosional, nama Gertrude menggaung di dinding berkali-kali. Bagian tengah sudah penuh oleh Gertrude, Gertrude, dan Gertrude. Bukan perilaku wajar, orang sakit mental kerapkali melakukan hal di luar perintah atau luar konteks, mengabaikan dokter di depannya. Aesop tak pernah keberatan tidak dipedulikan oleh orang sakit jiwa, ia tahu—untuk apa terlalu berharap konversasi panjang bersama pasien sakit jiwa?

"Bagaimana dengan skizofreniamu? Apakah kau merasa ada yang aneh hari ini? Butuh obat baru?"

Eli protes keras, menghantamkan batu—kalau tidak bisa disebut kepalan tangan—pada dinding tak bersalah, membungkam rentetan pertanyaan Aesop yang tidak menunggu jawaban sekecil apa pun. Bahu Eli naik-turun, uratnya menegang, kedua mata membelalak takut dalam kepanikan tidak berdasar—lain halnya dengan Aesop, dokter tersebut justru tenang, tidak memanggil perawat atau mengeluarkan obat bius untuk mendiamkan Eli, sekalipun itu tidak manusiawi, namun ironisnya psikiater sering melakukannya untuk menjaga diri sendiri. Orang sakit jiwa kerapkali sulit ditebak tindakannya.

"Di mana Gertrude?" suara Eli memberat, serak, seakan kerongkongannya telah kering berhari-hari.

"Maaf?"

"Di mana Gertrude?" Eli mengulang, pupilnya bergerak ke segala arah, mengawasi apakah sosok itu sedang menyaksikannya tengah menggila di kamar, menulis namanya seperti tiada hari lagi, frustasi dan tidak layak dipandang.

Pertanyaan tersebut tidak langsung dijawab, Aesop memerhatikan gelagat Eli sejenak, menggali ingatan akan siapa yang disebut Eli. Nama perempuan. Ia pernah melihatnya di biodata Eli dan daftar buku tamu yang Aesop tolak, Gertrude Clark.

Istrinya.

Dalam catatan penelitian Aesop atas nama pasien Eli Clark, dokter itu menolak keluarga Eli untuk datang menjenguk karena mereka bisa menjadi penyebab penyakit Eli bertambah parah. Kecuali Jack, Aesop menolak semuanya, membuat daftar nama kemudian diberikan kepada bagian resepsionis. Ia juga meminta perawat Emily Dyer untuk bekerja sama, demi kebaikan Eli, katanya.

Selama seminggu lewat satu hari ini Gertrude sudah berkunjung sebanyak sepuluh kali, tapi semuanya ditolak tanpa dijelaskan apa sebabnya. Jack pun mengetahui kabar bahwa Gertrude tidak diperbolehkan menemui Eli, namun ketika mendengar alasannya, Jack mau tidak mau berusaha membuat wanita itu mengerti.

"Di mana Jack?" Eli mengubah pertanyaannya. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak, desah napasnya menggila, dadanya kembang kempis, keringat dingin bercucuran. Ia merasa kepanasan sekalipun seragam pasiennya hanya selapis.

Aesop menelan ludah, pahit.

"Gertrude sudah mati," bohong.

Kepala Eli menoleh tepat kepada Aesop, menatapnya dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar, ia tidak membalas, namun terdiam dengan leher diangkat. Tangannya merosot dari dinding, terkulai lemas di sisi pangkuan. Aesop membalas tatapannya lekat, tidak tersenyum ataupun memasang raut emosional lainnya, tidak terbaca, atau lebih tepatnya, Eli tidak bisa membacanya dalam kondisi kumat.

"Gertrude?"

"Dia sudah mati," Aesop mengulang.

"Gertrude?" Tangan Eli meraih pipi Aesop, mengusapnya perlahan. "Gertrude? Itukah kamu?"

Aesop mencelos.

Usapan itu begitu lembut, mata Eli menyipit lembut, sepasang warna biru laut menatap Aesop penuh kasih sayang, seolah ia adalah _istrinya _yang ia dambakan setiap malam. _Istrinya _yang selalu ia peluk di sisi tempat tidur sembari terlelap sampai pagi. _Istrinya _yang memiliki aroma kesturi pada tengkuk dan sedikit wangi lavender di belakang telinganya, aroma yang dihapalnya ketika mereka bercinta. Wanita penuh kasih, selalu membekalinya dengan setangkup roti isi selada dan daging untuk bekerja.

Bahkan aroma obat-obatan dan bahan kimia termanipulasikan menjadi kesturi dan lavender di bayangan Eli Clark.

"Clark, kau sedang dalam pengaruh imajinasimu sendiri," Aesop menahan denyut pedih yang membuatnya mual sejenak, "tenangkan pikiranmu."

Bagaimanapun, Aesop bukannya tidak tahu seminggu ini, tiap malam, Eli selalu menggumamkan nama Gertrude sebelum tidur, tapi tidak separah ini. Aesop tahu Eli sangat mencintainya, merindukan kehadirannya, namun Aesop sendiri—dokternya sendiri yang menahan sang istri untuk datang menemui suaminya yang sedang rehabilitasi. Keduanya tidak tahu apa alasannya, sesama tidak tahu-menahu, Aesop memainkan iringan nada ini secara diam-diam. Seperti dirijen di atas panggung sepi nan gelap, mencuri waktu untuk mempraktisi tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

Sepasang tangan dingin itu meraih leher Aesop, perlahan mencekiknya, Eli menangis tanpa suara. Ia membunuh _Gertrude_—nyaris, ia ingin membunuh wanita itu. Terlalu mencintai berdampak buruk bagi Eli, dan itulah yang ia lihat selama ini oleh Aesop ataupun Jack yang membawanya ke sini. Salah satu alasan mengapa Eli berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa dan rawat inap sampai sembuh adalah karena berkali-kali pria itu mencoba mencekik Gertrude ketika mereka tidur.

Hanya Eli yang tidak mengetahui betul apa alasannya terdampar di sini, selain karena Jack mengatakan demi menghilangkan imajinasi dan kegugupan Eli di depan orang banyak.

Cekikan itu semakin menguat, Aesop merasa pernapasannya tercekat. Alisnya naik sebelah, pandangan melirik turun kepada sepasang tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya, lalu kepada sepasang mata yang menatap penuh afeksi diiringi air mata tiada arti. Ia bisa melihat, lubuk hati Eli mengerti bahwa ini semuanya salah, namun terlalu dalam bagi Eli menyelami dirinya sendiri, dan ia takut tidak bisa berenang kembali ke permukaan—menjadi takut dan buta segalanya.

Kekuatan Eli masih terlalu lemah bagi Aesop.

Aesop dalam sekejap mengubah posisi, melepas cengkeraman itu kemudian dikunci di atas kepala Eli yang terbaring di bawahnya, dalam kurungan sepasang kaki Aesop yang mengunci pergerakan Eli. Sebelah tangannya meraih saputangan kain berwarna putih dari sakunya, mengikat pandangan Eli, menutup kedua matanya. Eli berteriak minta dilepas, tetapi bisikan kecil di dekat telinganya membuat ombak itu mereda.

"Aku, Aesop Carl, satu-satunya orang yang dapat kaupercayai sepenuh hati, Clark." Telunjuk berselimut sarung tangan menjelajahi pipi, dagu, hingga leher Eli, "Apa pun yang Jack katakan tentangku, itu tidak benar, karena dialah orang yang tidak baik itu."

Eli tergugu, ia tidak mengerti maksudnya, namun paham Aesop tahu apa yang Jack katakan tentangnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Deru napas Aesop semakin dekat, semakin terasa oleh Eli, "Jack adalah mantan pasienku yang kabur dua tahun lalu, dia belum sembuh." Ia _mengasihani _di akhir kata, dengan sengaja.

Cumbuan hangat melumat bibir pucat pria bertutup mata, menelan kembali semua pertanyaan dalam benak, kembali tersadar dari neraka skizofrenianya sendiri menuju kenyataan.

Lagi, Aesop mencurinya untuk kesekian kali.

**oOo**

Sejak hari itu, Eli tidak bersemangat, tak berselera makan, selalu diam duduk di kamarnya tanpa mengorek dinding lagi. Dunia imajinasinya jadi lebih menarik dibanding tubuhnya di dunia nyata, ia sudah melupakan di mana ia sekarang dan memilih melayang pergi bersama jiwa dan pikiran yang tidak ada di tempat. Pikirannya berada di atas awan, membayangkan membuka kedai nasi sendiri di sebuah pasar rakyat, bersama Gertrude, ia menghidupi keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Bayangkan bagaimana istrinya hamil besar, namun masih bersikeras ingin menemani suaminya berjualan, dan ikut berteriak mencoba menarik perhatian para pelanggan. Anehnya, saat itu terik, namun terasa sejuk bagi mereka berdua.

Itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Aesop datang, tanpa sapa, tanpa kata. Sekarang yang membawakan makanan bukan lagi Emily Dyer, melainkan Aesop, sambil membawa tas dokternya sendiri, berjaga-jaga kalau Eli butuh sesuatu. Belum pernah ada dokter seperhatian ini kepada pasiennya. Biasanya perawat yang paling sibuk di rumah sakit ini, kadang pekerjaan ringan yang harusnya menjadi tugas dokter, dilimpahkan ke perawat, hanya karena perawat mampu melakukannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Clark?" Aesop duduk di sisi Eli, menaruh baki makanan dan kopernya di atas meja.

Tidak ada jawaban, Aesop dianggap tidak ada. Kedua matanya masih ditutup, kainnya diganti dengan yang baru. Eli tidak memercayai siapapun, apa pun, bahkan garmen apa yang menempel di tubuhnya sekarang. Penutup mata ini bekerja dengan baik, Eli tidak lagi seperti kemarin, ia lebih tenang dan diam.

Tapi tidak biasa.

Diam ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilewatkan saja tanpa menaruh curiga.

Selang beberapa menit, Eli tetap membisu. Bukannya cemas, Aesop menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia bebas melakukannya karena pria itu _buta_, Aesop tidak perlu menahan diri lagi seperti sebelumnya, sekarang ia lebih bebas—merdeka.

Ah, apakah ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini?

Eli kemungkinan lebih lama di rumah sakit ini, penyakitnya jadi lama disembuhkan, ini pertanda bagus bagi Aesop. Dia tidak perlu keluar dari rumah sakit, kalau bisa, selamanya—sampai Aesop sudah muak di tempat ini, dan membawanya ke laboratorium khusus, sekaligus rumahnya.

Dokter itu memangku baki makanan, menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Eli, namun pria itu menolaknya—membiarkan bubur itu keluar lagi dari mulut, berceceran ke pakaian Eli. Pukulannya terbang ke sembarang arah, menolak untuk makan. Aesop saat ini tidak mau bersikap keras kepada Eli, selain jika Eli memaksanya untuk begitu.

Ya, jika Eli tidak memberontak, Aesop tidak akan mengupas lapis demi lapis dirinya seperti sebuah bawang—

—dan semakin dalam lapisan itu, semakin kau akan menangis.

Kedua pipi Eli ditekan dengan satu tangan, Aesop menyuap paksa mulut itu dengan bubur, kemudian mengangkat dagu Eli ke atas agar makanan itu turun, melewati kerongkongannya. Sengaja batuk, Eli menyemburkan sedikit makanannya ke atas, itu tidak membuat sang dokter iba sama sekali. Sebotol air dijejalkan ke mulut Eli, mendorong paksa makanan di dalam mulut dengan air. Perlakuan kasar ini baru pertama kali diterimanya dari Aesop, namun Eli berada dalam keadaan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang kasar dan tidak, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, hanya kosong—dan penolakan alami yang datang dari naturnya untuk tidak diganggu siapapun.

Aesop persetan.

"Telan, Clark," Aesop mengatup rahang Eli setelah menjejalkan tiga sendok bubur ke mulutnya.

Mulut itu dengan senang hati menyimpan bubur itu dan memuntahkannya ketika mendapat kesempatan. Eli menangis, likuid bening melolos dari balik kain penutup mata, cara makan ini sungguh menyakitkan, terlebih karena dirinya menolak apa pun makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa tidak terima bercokol dalam batin, setengah mati. Ia menderita.

"Tolong tetap diam, di sini doktermu, kau perlu mendengarkan apa pun perkataanku agar cepat sembuh."

Aesop meninggikan dagu Eli; lelah membuat pasien itu menelan semuanya, menerima apa pun yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya tanpa rasa terima kasih, menangis dan terus menangis, menelan isakannya sendiri dengan bubur dalam mulutnya. Sekali lagi, Aesop tidak iba.

Pria berambut cokelat itu belum makan apa-apa tadi pagi, kini waktu menunjukkan jam makan siang telah tiba, dan bubur ini—ya, sarapan yang diabaikan Eli, dan hanya dihangatkan saja oleh Aesop.

Penderitaan batin itu berakhir setelah mangkuknya habis tak bersisa, Eli duduk, lelah, dan kekenyangan. Berliter air dan semangkuk bubur penuh di dalam perutnya, mungkin setelah ini ia akan tertidur pulas. Aesop puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri, berbalik membereskan baki makanan di meja.

"Gertrude."

_Tidak._

"Jack."

_Nama itu lagi._

Seperti bisikan minta tolong, begitu lirih, dan lemah. Tidak ada isakan, hanya air mata yang terus bercucuran, dan bekas muntahan makanan di pakaiannya yang merembes ke dalam kain. Penampilan yang amat menyedihkan dari seorang pria dewasa. Aesop berbalik menoleh, mengapa ia berada dalam posisi bersalah kali ini?

Sikap Eli seolah Aesop di sini yang bersalah, karena membuatnya semakin menderita.

Tapi, andaikata Eli menerima apa pun permintaan Aesop—sangat simpel—dan tidak lagi membawa nama orang lain ketika mereka berdua, Aesop tidak akan sampai hati untuk memperlakukan Eli seperti peliharaan yang membangkang.

Kenyataannya, Aesop tidak menganggap Eli sebagai peliharaan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencari mereka? Tidak ada yang datang hari ini selain aku," Aesop mengocok sebuah botol obat di tangannya, nyaris ia banting kalau tidak ingat hari ini harus menyuntik Eli.

Perkataan itu membuat Eli menangis dalam diam, ia merasa kesepian. Di titik rendah dalam mentalnya, mereka yang ia harapkan datang justru tidak menampakkan diri. Pikiran Eli tidak bisa menafsirkan apakah Aesop baik atau jahat, warnanya abu-abu dalam imajinasinya, ia tidak bisa menerjemahkan Aesop ke sisi sebelah mana. Ia terlalu bingung untuk itu.

Eli mempertanyakan mengapa ia bisa berakhir di sini.

Ia terus bergumam tak jelas, suntikan di lengannya tak terasa, Eli Clark terus dan terus bergumam hingga kantuk menyerang dirinya. Ia dipaksa tidur, melupakan jejak air matanya yang masih turun bahkan ketika punggung rapuh merosot ambruk ke kasur. Aesop duduk di sisinya, menghapal setiap lekuk wajah sang pria, dan memberi jejak merah kepemilikan pada leher pucat Eli sebelum pergi.

**oOo**

_Gertrude,_

_Jack,_

_di mana kalian?_

_aku selalu mencari kalian dalam mimpiku,_

_namun tidak ada yang datang._

_aku memercayai kalian._

**oOo**

Kunjungan Jack hari ini ditemani Emily Dyer.

Mulanya ia menolak diantarkan oleh Emily, ia sudah tahu di mana kamar Eli, tapi sikap Emily seperti menganggap bahwa kondisi sahabatnya makin parah sampai perlu diawasi. Mau sekeras apa pun Jack menolak, Emily memakai wewenangnya sebagai perawat untuk menjamin keselamatan pasien ataupun kerabat yang menjenguk. Buang waktu kalau berdebat dengan Emily—yang sudah ia curigai—di resepsionis, menjenguk Eli adalah prioritas, ia cukup mengabaikan saja keberadaan Emily sesampainya di sana.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya?" Jack angkat bicara setelah pintu kamar Eli mulai terlihat.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Sepertinya kondisi Eli semakin memburuk semenjak dirawat di sini, apakah Aesop Carl benar-benar melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik?" Ia gagal menyembunyikan nada sinis dari pertanyaannya, Emily merapatkan bibir, terintimidasi.

"Akhir-akhir ini saya merawat pasien lain jadi tidak tahu kondisi Eli Clark yang terbaru."

"Oh? Bukankah kau perawat khusus Clark?"

"Ya, tapi Dokter Carl meminta saya untuk membantu psikiater lain karena dia sendiri yang akan merawat Eli secara intensif."

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan menengoknya?" Jack melihatnya dari sudut mata, jikalau wanita ini tidak sadar betapa benci dirinya melihat Emily, mungkin sudah sejak tadi perawat itu angkat kaki dari Jack, pergi melipir ke tempat lain. Pria jangkung berambut hitam ini punya aura membunuh yang kuat, tampak akan melukai siapapun yang berani mengganggu orang yang penting baginya. Emily tak kuasa mengangkat kepalanya, terus menunduk, berharap Jack menafsirkannya sebagai kerendahan hati. Selain aura berbahaya ini, Emily juga bisa merasakan Jack adalah seorang yang apatis, berjalan di sisi Jack terasa seperti selamanya.

"Perintahnya saya perlu membantu dokter lain—"

"Menelan bulat-bulat perintah Aesop Carl adalah salah satu kebodohan terbaru yang pernah kudengar," Jack memotong, ia sudah meraih knop pintu kamar Eli, namun sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Lewat jendela kecil di pintu yang hanya bisa melihat jelas dari luar, terlihat Eli sedang duduk memeluk salah satu kakinya yang terlipat di kasur, mengenakan seragam pasien bersih, dan tampak terawat dengan baik.

Tapi kenapa matanya dibebat kain?

"Kenapa matanya ditutup?" tanya Jack, menyipitkan kedua mata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Eli.

"Oh, kabar yang saya dengar dari Dokter Carl terakhir kali itu untuk mengurangi pengaruh skizofrenianya yang selalu kambuh tiap kedatangan orang baru," jawab Emily, lancar.

Jack meliriknya, berarti wanita ini berbohong soal tidak tahu apa-apa kabar Eli. Omongannya tidak bisa dipegang.

"Di mana Carl?"

"Dia ada di laboratoriumnya, mengurus pekerjaan."

"Huh," Jack memutar knop pintu, ia seolah mengerti kenapa Aesop berada di sana, atau bisa jadi tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh tentang dokter bermasker tersebut. Eli sudah ada di depan mata, waktunya mengucap sapaan.

"Eli, selamat pagi," Jack berusaha meringankan nadanya, seramah mungkin, tersenyum sekalipun tahu pria itu tidak akan melihat. Sekotak kue cokelat di tangannya terayun kecil, menutup pintu sebelum Emily sempat masuk—agak dibanting, memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak ingin Emily masuk.

Perawat itu menangkap kodenya, menengok ke sekitar, bingung, dan akhirnya memilih duduk di bangku pengunjung dekat kamar Eli sembari menunggu. Ia terlalu takut untuk masuk, apalagi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku membawakanmu kue cokelat, kau pasti bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit, kan," Jack membuka kotaknya tanpa menunggu Eli menjawab, duduk di hadapan Eli setelah menarik kursi terdekat.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gerakan tangan Jack memelan, memerhatikan adanya keanehan dari Eli. Sekalipun matanya tertutup, tidak mungkin Eli tidak bisa menjawab. Terakhir kali Jack menemui Eli sekitar lima hari lalu, bagi pria berbusana formal itu masih terlalu singkat untuk Eli berubah, bahkan sampai tidak menjawab Jack sama sekali. Dianggap tidak ada. Eli masih membeku dalam posisinya.

"Apakah kau tertidur?" tanya Jack lagi, memastikan.

Eli masih membisu.

Jack masih belum menyerah, "Tempatmu bukan di sini, aku sedang mengurus surat kepindahanmu ke rumah sakit lain, nampaknya kondisimu semakin parah semenjak dirawat di sini."

Pria berambut cokelat masih terdiam.

Tidak masalah asal didengar, "Semua ini, kalau kau mempertanyakan kenapa, ini karena dua teman kita. Sepenuhnya bukan kesalahanmu. Kalau saja kejadian _itu_ tidak menimpa mereka berdua, mungkin bibit skizofreniamu tidak akan berkembang sampai sekarang. Istrimu juga salah satu penyebabnya, oleh karena itu kau dipisahkan dari rumah sampai sembuh."

Pria itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli lagi.

Sang seniman—ah, satu lagi fakta Jack yang terungkap—tidak berkutik untuk beberapa menit, melupakan kotak kue cokelat di pangkuannya.

"Gertrude," terpaksa, pria berambut arang menyebut namanya.

Kali ini mendapat respons dari Eli.

Kepala yang mulanya tertunduk, kini sedikit terangkat, tertarik, melihat ke sumber suara. Mulutnya terbuka kecil, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi, memilih untuk mendengarkan lanjutan Jack dulu.

Benar, dia tidak tidur, pikir Jack. Eli hanya mengabaikannya saja.

"Di mana Gertrude?" tanya Eli, lemah.

Jack merendahkan pandangan, "Dia di rumah. Kalau kaumau tahu, Gertrude berkali-kali ingin menjengukmu, tapi selalu ditahan karena kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau Gertrude saja tidak boleh, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Eli memperjelas pertanyaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sinting atau kehilangan akal, ia bertanya layaknya orang normal yang masih menggunakan logikanya.

"Ah," Jack tersadar, "itu aku tidak tahu."

Hening melanda mereka, tidak ada yang mau angkat bicara. Jack memerhatikan Eli, ia tidak sedang berkhayal, pria itu tampak sedang menahan emosi, mengeratkan rahangnya meskipun wajah tidak bisa dibilang berekspresi.

Seseorang yang kebanyakan memendam emosi, bahkan bisa mengintimidasi mereka yang memiliki aura tersebut.

Pertemuan Jack dan Eli berlangsung satu jam—singkat sekali—karena Emily tidak mengizinkan waktu menjenguk lebih dari sejam, lagi-lagi atas perintah Aesop selama pria itu tidak ada. Seniman itu tidak punya ruang lagi untuk protes, ia hanya bisa menyabarkan diri dan mengurus semua surat pemindahan dalam diam. Kue itu dihabiskan Eli, rasanya familiar, Eli menyimpan harapan bahwa kue itu dipanggang oleh Gertrude, setidaknya Jack yang bisa masuk dapat menyampaikan titipan Gertrude. Eli lupa menanyakan itu padanya.

Kedatangan Aesop di sore harinya tidak disambut dengan baik.

Eli membuka tutup matanya, menatap benci kepada Aesop yang makin lama makin berbau obat-obatan dan kimia. Koper hitam tidak pernah tertinggal. Sang dokter yang baru kembali dari laboratorium untuk melihat keadaan Eli pun hanya bisa berdiri di dekat pintu, menerima semua muntahan kata pasiennya dalam diam.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBIARKAN GERTRUDE MENJENGUKKU?!"

Terlalu ribut, Aesop mengernyit tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan," Aesop menukas, nada tidak bersalahnya membuat Eli semakin geram.

"Kau yang mengatur semua ini, kan? Mulai dari tamu yang datang menjengukku, kenapa kaubiarkan Jack menjenguk sementara Gertrude tidak? Kaubilang dia sudah mati, kan?!" sprei dicengkeram Eli, kukunya melubangi kain itu, menggaruk kasur di baliknya. Batas kesabarannya sudah habis, ia selama ini dibodohi oleh Aesop—tidak, parahnya ia dibohongi.

Aesop menyipitkan mata, gerak mulutnya tidak terbaca di balik masker, "Jack datang menjenguk?"

"Ya, tadi pagi, saat kau tidak ada. Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, jawab, kenapa kaubilang Gertrude sudah mati, padahal selama ini dia berusaha menjengukku? Kau boleh mengatur apa pun soalku tapi tidak dengan memotong hakku sebagai pasien! Aku juga punya hak untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku!"

"Kau dapat info dari mana kalau Gertrude dilarang masuk?" sorot Aesop berubah dingin, "Gertrude tidak pernah datang, kukatakan padamu."

Eli geram luar biasa, perasaan hampa yang ia rasakan selama ini berubah menjadi gumpalan emosi, dadanya kembang kempis, persetan dengan penutup mata, Eli rasa ini juga salah satu bagian dari rencana Aesop. Ia mulai merasa berpikir lebih waras setelah melawan dokter ini dan melepas penutup mata itu. Kursi di dekatnya dilempar ke arah Aesop, batu ukir, bantal, dua buah buku yang telah tuntas ia baca—barang-barang terdekat ia lempar kepada Aesop.

Aesop sudah membaca gerakan Eli ketika tangannya meraih kursi, ia menghindari semua itu susah payah, membungkuk, menerima hantaman sudut buku di punggungnya. Tiba-tiba kedua kakinya melemas, ia ambruk sejenak, jantung Aesop berdegup kencang, maskernya telah merosot dari mulut, _anxiety _menyerang—obat, di mana obatnya?

Saku jas dirogoh kasar, Aesop bangkit, menahan semua pukulan dan tinju yang melayang ke arahnya. Eli tidak terkontrol, raungannya bisa terdengar sampai ke lorong, ini bisa memancing perhatian. Sumpah serapah ia lempar kepada Aesop untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin kabur dari ruangan itu sekarang juga, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Aesop yang sudah meraih salah satu lengannya. Ia ingin menemui Gertrude, bersumpah tidak akan berlagak seperti orang gila, tidak akan mencekiknya, ia merasa lebih gila jika tidak ada Gertrude—berada di rumah sakit ini membuatnya separuh gila! Ini tidak benar sama sekali.

"Eli," Aesop mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Eli, keras.

Tidak peduli, Eli mengupayakan sisa tenaganya untuk meninju Aesop, namun semua ditahan dengan baik. Kedua tangannya dipelintir dan dikunci di belakang, dada Eli menghantam kasur, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Aesop di punggungnya dan napas hangat di tengkuk. Napas seorang pemburu, ia sedang diburu oleh dokternya sendiri.

Sebuah suntikan menusuk lehernya, kembali membuat Eli melemah. Kedua kelopak mata Eli berusaha tetap membuka, terjaga, tapi ia hanya bisa menggeliat kecil di bawah Aesop tanpa mampu memberontak lagi.

Eli kembali tidur, dipaksa tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk.

Pria bermarga Carl mengatur napas, melepaskan kunciannya pada Eli, suntikan jatuh ke lantai, bersama kedua tungkai ambruk diserang oleh panik yang sudah lama tidak menyerangnya. Tangannya merogoh saku, tidak sabaran, mengambil botol obatnya sendiri, mengeluarkan satu pil, menelannya tanpa bantuan air putih. Obat yang biasa ia berikan kepada pasien dengan serangan panik berlebihan.

"Kau jauh lebih baik ketika kau mati," bisik Aesop, berangsur tenang.

Bayangan menakutkan terhadap manusia, perlahan hilang dari pikiran Aesop.

**oOo**

_seorang pembalsem tidak pernah dihargai, pekerjaannya dianggap remeh, mereka dianggap sakit jiwa karena mau bersama dengan mayat berjam-jam sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati._

_aku tidak pernah suka dengan manusia, mereka selalu menghakimi orang lain._

_apakah dengan profesi baruku ini, mereka bisa lebih menghargaiku?_

_sekalipun aku melemah setiap harinya._

_tanpa sadar, semua pasienku kubuat mati._

_mati pikirannya, dan kucintai mereka._

_akan tetapi ada satu yang lari dariku, seseorang yang gagal, kabur dari genggamanku, mengutukku setiap harinya._

_manusia jauh lebih indah ketika mereka mati,_

_aku bisa melihat oasis dari sepasang mata biru pasien baruku,_

_yang dulunya adalah penjenguk pasien lamaku yang kabur,_

_dan berakhir naas di balik pintu besi rumah sakit jiwa._

_aku berkali-kali melihat orang kehilangan,_

_aku tak mau kehilangan lagi._

**oOo**

Kunjungan kali ini tidak biasanya ramai. Empat sampai enam orang melingkari meja resepsionis, mencoba menahan seorang pengunjung yang bersikeras ingin masuk ke dalam untuk menjenguk kerabatnya. Pria berjas hitam dan kemeja kasual menatap mereka satu per satu, dingin, sesuatu sedang terbakar dalam dirinya—terpantul pada kedua bola mata merah itu. Jack tidak diizinkan untuk menjenguk Eli, resepsionis bernama Fiona Gilman berusaha menjelaskan bahwa perintah ini datang dari dokter spesialisnya sendiri—Aesop Carl—dan ia tidak punya hak untuk memperbolehkan Jack masuk. Wanita berambut dikepang itu gemetar di bawah hujanan pertanyaan dan tatapan tajam Jack, segan menatapnya langsung.

"Kalian sudah melarang Gertrude Clark untuk masuk, sekarang aku. Perintah bodoh apa lagi yang kalian turuti dari Carl? Kalian tidak merasa tindakan ini sudah di luar batas?" Jack mengedarkan pandangan, tidak gentar menemui seorang petugas keamanan bertubuh kekar bernama William Ellis sudah berjaga di sisinya.

"Saya tidak bisa apa-apa, ini perintah dari atasan, Dokter Carl punya wewenang itu," cicit Fiona, gemetar mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya, mencari pengalihan.

"Kalian takut kehilangan pekerjaan? Aku lebih baik kehilangan pekerjaan daripada mengambil hak orang lain," Jack mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Fiona, benci dan amarah berkumpul menjadi satu dalam satu sorot, bahu Jack ditarik paksa oleh Freddy Riley dan William Ellis, menjauh dari Fiona karena dianggap berbahaya.

Jack yang berbahaya.

Mereka yang melingkari meja resepsionis, tidak pernah menganggap Jack waras.

Sebaliknya, Jack melihat mereka semua sudah hilang akal.

"Ini semua karena kau, Eli bertambah parah."

Ketukan sepatu dan sepotong ucapan membuat Jack mengalihkan pandangan dari Gilman kepada dokter berjas putih, pria yang selama ini dibencinya. Aesop berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, bersilang tangan di dada, ia tak memakai maskernya—Jack bisa melihat sudut bibir pria itu naik membentuk seringai amat tipis, entah apakah itu imajinasinya saja atau tidak, pria jangkung itu nyaris lepas dari kawalan dua penjaga karena dorongan emosi.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Aesop," Jack melupakan batas di antara mereka, "aku membawanya ke sini agar Eli sembuh, tapi aku tak pernah menduga kau yang menjadi dokternya. Kukira kau sudah dipecat sejak insiden dua tahun lalu."

"Aku berhati-hati?" Aesop menaikkan sebelah alis, dagu terangkat tak percaya, "Kalimat dari mantan pasienku ini apa bisa dipegang?"

"Aku bukan lagi pasienmu!" Jack memberontak sekali, "Aku tak mau ada korban baru lagi, cukup Emma dan Kreacher yang mengalami, cukup aku yang menjadi korban terakhirmu, jangan seret Eli!"

"Emma meminta bantuanku," Aesop menyipitkan mata, tersinggung, "dan Kreacher, dia sudah lemah mental dari awal, tidak terselamatkan."

"BUKANKAH TUGASMU MENYEMBUHKAN MEREKA?!" hardik Jack, penjaga Riley sedikit kewalahan. "Beraninya kau berkata begitu di depanku! Emma meminta bantuanmu? Aku tak percaya itu murni karena bisa saja kau memanipulasinya, sama seperti yang kaulakukan padaku dan Kreacher. Kau membuat kami semakin lemah mental, kosong, dan selanjutnya ketika kami membunuh diri sendiri, kau akan menyimpan mayat kami, kan?! KUBERITAHU KEPADA KALIAN, ITULAH AESOP CARL YANG SEBENARNYA! AKU KABUR BUKAN TANPA ALASAN!"

Hening, mereka semua mendengarkan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab. Masing-masing ekspresi mereka sama; terkejut, setengah tidak percaya, atau bahkan bingung mengapa Jack bisa meledak seperti ini. Bagi mereka yang pernah melihat Jack mengenakan seragam pasien dan kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa ini, ucapan Jack tidak bisa dipercaya.

Mereka terlanjur menganggap Jack gila.

"Bukan salahku Kreacher mati," Aesop masih tenang, "kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua pasien di sini, dokter juga manusia. Kreacher tidak mau menolong dirinya sendiri, dan dia lemah. Emma Woods masih bertahan dan tetap tersenyum sampai sekarang, menanam sayuran di taman—ah, kalian semua dengar? Tentu tidak ada yang tahu seberapa sehat Emma Woods sekarang, mungkin tidak lama lagi dia sembuh."

Tentu saja, mereka lebih percaya Aesop. Emma Woods, pasien Aesop yang pindah tangan, sering melempar senyum manis kepada mereka dan memberi hasil panennya kepada koki di dapur. Normal, juga manis sekali.

Dari segi manapun, situasi ini lebih memihak Aesop ketimbang Jack yang berbicara tanpa bukti. Jack-lah di sini yang dianggap tidak waras.

"Eli menjadi seperti ini mulanya karena Emma dan Kreacher yang masuk bersamaku di sini, tapi hanya Kreacher yang tidak selamat." Jack sadar, ia kalah suara, "Aku tak peduli apa pun anggapan kalian terhadapku, tapi jangan membuat Eli menjadi korban kedua."

Aesop terkekeh, tertunduk, menekan perutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat. Tangan kanan berbalut sarung tangan putih menekan kening, mengusap poninya ke belakang seraya menegapkan kembali badannya, menatap Jack dengan seringai tipisnya yang merendahkan. Pria itu tidak sadar telah bereaksi seperti ini, sekalipun mereka—kecuali Jack—tidak ada yang keberatan, Aesop Carl terlampau dianggap normal.

Mereka sudah buta.

"Sekarang aku tanyakan padamu, kenapa kau, Emma, dan Kreacher bisa masuk berbarengan di sini setelah insiden kalian saling membunuh?"

Jantung Jack berdetak sekali lebih keras.

"Kalian bertiga dan Eli, adalah satu lingkup pertemanan. Eli membawa kalian ke sini karena terancam kalian dijebloskan ke penjara, percaya kalau kalian pasti terkena depresi atau apalah. Kautahu? Catatan kondisi mentalmu paling buruk dibanding mereka berdua, kau juga yang membawa mereka ke insiden neraka, saling membunuh dan membenci satu sama lain demi keinginan dan ego masing-masing. Kau pernah berkata padaku, dengan membunuh, kau bisa mempermudah jalan untuk memerjuangkan keinginan, karena sejatinya manusia adalah penghalang terbesarmu, kan?"

Lidahnya kelu, ingatan dua tahun lalu terputar kembali di benak Jack. Ia tak memberontak lagi, mendengarkan semua ucapan Aesop, tidak ada yang luput, semuanya benar, dan jika diminta memberi bukti, Jack yakin Aesop masih memiliki data-data kesehatannya kalau pria itu bisa seyakin ini. Ia kalah, posisinya tidak bisa dipercaya, begitupun ucapannya sendiri, tidak ada bukti. Emma Woods kemungkinan tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia tahu gadis itu juga membencinya, dan lebih memilih menganggap dirinya tidak ada. Kreacher Pierson sudah mati, tidak ada lagi saksi mata yang bisa diajak bergabung.

Eli Clark tersisa, namun mustahil dalam kondisi mental seperti itu.

Jack terpojok, ia tak mengatakan apa pun.

"Tidak ada lagi yang mau disampaikan?" Aesop tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Riley, Ellis, bawa dia keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Gilman, beritahu aku kalau ada yang mau mengunjungi Eli lagi, kita tidak bisa memercayai orang luar lagi."

Terbelalak, Jack diseret paksa oleh dua penjaga tersebut. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin memberontak, lepas dari mereka, namun penjaga lain ikut berdatangan. Emily Dyer muncul di antara mereka, membawa penjaga-penjaga lain setelah melapor adanya keributan. Perawat naif itu bergerak tanpa diminta Aesop, konversasi itu sudah cukup baginya memercayai bahwa Aesop Carl-lah orang waras di sana, bukan Jack. Bahunya bergidik ngeri, mengingat mereka pernah berjalan bersisian. Bagaimana kalau saat itu Jack membunuhnya? Itu lebih parah lagi!

"ELI!" Jack berteriak, "ELI, KAU DENGAR AKU? KAU AKAN KELUAR DARI SINI, AKU AKAN MEMEGANG JANJI ITU!"

Eli tidak mungkin dengar.

Pria berambut kelabu mengernyit terganggu, sontak mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Perawat lain dan rekan dokter yang lewat sampai berhenti untuk menyaksikan keributan mereka. Ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tanpa menunggu Jack menghilang dari pintu, Aesop berbalik badan, menghampiri kamar Eli. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Eli Clark, pasien kesayangannya, lebih menarik ketimbang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ia baru saja mengharapkan kondisi perasaannya membaik, andaikan Eli Clark tidak macam-macam di dalam kamar itu.

Pasien kesayangannya sedang melumurkan jeruji besi pada jendela yang meleleh menggunakan larutan kimia. Larutan itu hanya ditemukan di laboratoriumnya sendiri, mustahil Eli bisa mendapatkan cairan itu kalau bukan Emily Dyer si naif yang membawakan tanpa tahu fungsinya buat apa. Eli Clark selalu mencium bau kimia dari pakaian Aesop, pria itu dengan insting menebak bahwa dokter tersebut cukup mahir membuat larutan kimia, dan menyimpannya dalam wadah terpisah dan dilabeli nama. Asalkan Eli tahu apa nama larutannya, Emily bisa membawakan larutan yang tepat. Sayangnya, Eli Clark tahu nama larutannya. Ia tidak bodoh.

Aesop terbelalak kaget, Eli yang sadar Aesop di depan pintu segera mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya dari jendela. Jantung Carl terasa jatuh terseret dengan langkahnya yang bergegas menghampiri Eli, menarik pria itu kembali masuk, dengan pemberontakan tidak main-main dari Clark.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar," desis Aesop, mencoba menahan Eli, seraya berhati-hati karena pria itu masih membawa botol larutan kimia.

"PERSETAN, AKU HARUS MENEMUI GERTRUDE!" Eli mencoba menyipratkan larutan itu ke muka Aesop, namun tangannya yang memberontak membuat cairan tersebut melukai sisi wajahnya sendiri. Eli berteriak kesakitan, Aesop dilanda syok—ia panik, takut, kulit Eli mengelupas, membuat warna merah. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"JANGAN DIPEGANG!" bentak Aesop, ketika tangan Eli mencoba menyentuh luka merah yang menutupi pipi kanannya sendiri. Panas, perih, membakar—Eli tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit itu pun segera tak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang masih mendesis. Meninggalkan kekacauan, Aesop menggendong Eli keluar dari kamar menuju laboratoriumnya yang terletak di belakang rumah sakit, tempat di mana ia selalu menyimpan eksperimen kimianya dan mayat-mayat rakyat Oletus untuk dibalsem.

Seorang psikiater yang menjalani profesi belakang sebagai pembalsem.

Hanya Emily Dyer yang tahu bahwa Aesop masih menyimpan beberapa mayat di sana, dan memilih untuk bungkam selagi itu bukan urusannya.

Kemampuan Aesop dalam mengembalikan wajah mayat yang hancur tidak bisa diragukan, ia punya kemampuan dan pengetahuan lebih dalam kedokteran dan bedah, namun sejatinya tidak ada yang ia tahu tentang kejiwaan manusia.

Aesop pun bagian dari manusia tak berjiwa.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau tertidur dalam keadaan buruk rupa," bisiknya kepada Eli dalam pelukan.

Eli Clark adalah harapannya.

**oOo**

"_Nama saya Aesop Carl, saya sudah menerima data mengenai tiga pasien yang baru masuk. Kita lihat—Jack, Emma Woods, dan Kreacher Pierson," seorang dokter bermasker membaca data kertas di papan jalannya, "apa mereka terlibat dalam suatu kejadian?"_

"_Ya, betul," Eli Clark duduk di hadapan meja Aesop, mengangguk, "sebenarnya saya sedikit merasa bersalah membawa mereka ke sini, tapi lebih baik daripada dipenjara."_

_Aesop meneliti ekspresi Eli, memang, ia bisa melihat siratan bersalah itu. "Tindakan pidana?"_

_Eli mengangguk lagi._

"_Kalau dilihat dari datanya, pasien bernama Jack ini punya kemungkinan besar memengaruhi kedua pasien lainnya. Saya rasa mereka perlu ditangani terpisah."_

"_Tolong lakukan apa pun yang terbaik untuk mereka."_

_Berkas itu disimpan kembali ke dalam laci, Aesop meneliti emosi yang tercetak pada wajah rupawan Eli. Ketika mereka berjabatan tangan tadi, ia melihat cincin perkawinan, pria ini tentu sudah mapan._

_Kenapa orang seperti ini bisa terlibat dengan tiga orang tak waras?_

_Tidak, ia bisa melihat tanda-tanda dari Eli, suatu bibit kegelisahan, namun belum berkembang._

"_Melihat teman-temanmu terlibat dalam kasus dan memasukkan mereka ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk menghindari jeratan hukum, tampaknya ini berat sekali untukmu, ya."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Maaf?"_

_Eli Clark tersenyum positif, tidak tampak tanda bahwa ia tertekan oleh kondisi ini, kedua pipinya berseri-seri, seakan membaca masa depan cerah._

_Aesop tercengang._

"_Ini belum berat, selagi mereka masih bernapas dan hidup, aku yakin mereka pasti berhasil keluar dari lingkaran setan ini. Aku tidak menyalahkan Jack, masa lalunya juga menderita," Eli bersandar lega pada kursinya, "yang berat adalah kalau mereka berakhir bunuh diri, meninggalkanku. Aku pernah mendengar orang sakit jiwa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Entahlah, kematian mereka adalah yang terburuk bagiku. Kita harus selamat bersama-sama."_

_Ini tidak sesuai dugaan, Aesop memerhatikan Eli yang belum memudarkan senyum positifnya._

"_Apa yang indah dari kematian? Tidak ada, mereka tidak lebih hidup dari mereka yang benar-benar hidup, tidak ada denyut, napas, tak bisa diajak bicara. Melihat mereka masih berjuang untuk hidupnya sendiri adalah harapanku."_

_Pemikiran mereka sangat terbalik._

"_Ah, benar juga."_

_Namun, sang maniak kematian itu memuji pemikiran tersebut._

"_Orang hidup memang indah," Aesop tersenyum._

_Eli Clark terkekeh, "Benar, kan? Saya benar-benar minta tolong untuk selamatkan mereka, mereka adalah teman yang berharga."_

"_Pasti, Clark."_

_Masa depan tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya dengan benar._

_Kreacher Pierson gantung diri di kamarnya setelah delapan bulan perawatan. Jack kabur dari rumah sakit. Emma Woods mendapat berita bahwa Ibunya telah meninggal dan wajahnya hancur. Semua kacau._

_Eli Clark, dua tahun lalu, tidak menduga ia akan berakhir sama seperti mereka, di rumah sakit jiwa yang sama._

**oOo**

Aesop Carl sudah lama sadar, memelajari kejiwaan orang hidup sangat tidak berguna dan tak berujung. Mereka nantinya toh akan mati secara jiwa, mereka semua pasti mati, tidak ada yang abadi. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihat kematian; mayat hancur lebur, utuh, bahkan hanya tersisa sejengkal bagian tubuh saja. Kasus terakhir terpaksa ia menyambungkan bagian itu dengan tubuh-tubuh mayat lain yang tidak teridentifikasi, lalu mengabarkan kepada pihak keluarga bahwa jasadnya hanya tercincang dan sudah dijahit hingga utuh.

Laboratorium itu awalnya adalah fasilitas yang dimiliki ayahnya. Ayahnya seorang pembalsem di kota itu, mengurus pemakaman, mengembalikan barang peninggalan mayat yang ia urus. Sejak kecil, Aesop sudah diajarkan banyak hal soal pembalseman dan bagaimana mengurus manusia dengan baik di akhir hidupnya, jasad yang membeku dan tidak lagi bisa berbicara. Sejak kecil Aesop terlatih untuk tidak takut dengan tubuh mati, bocah pendiam yang tak memiliki banyak teman. Ia terlanjur takut dengan manusia hidup, mereka bisa seenaknya dan tidak bisa dikendalikan sesuai kehendak, mereka masing-masing memiliki kehendak, Aesop hanya bisa mengendalikan kehendaknya sendiri. Manusia mati jauh lebih menarik karena mereka adalah pendengar sejati, tidak melakukan apa pun, dan selalu ada di sisinya karena tidak ada yang memindahkan mereka, kecuali Aesop. Sejak kecil Aesop sudah terbiasa menjadikan mayat sebagai teman bicara.

_Oletus Asylum _dibangun di depan laboratorium milik Carl, mereka ditugaskan mengurus mayat pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang berakhir mati menderita dengan penyakit mentalnya. Kebanyakan mayat yang mereka urus adalah penghuni rumah sakit jiwa. Aesop sering tertarik membaca latar belakang dan cerita kesehatan soal mayat-mayat yang mereka urus, membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya mereka ketika jantung masih berdetak, namun terdiam manis di atas ranjang besi. Mereka tertidur pulas di depan Aesop.

Kematian ayah Aesop membuat pihak rumah sakit jiwa mengangkat Aesop Carl sebagai psikiater dan difasilitasi pelatihan serta pendidikan rata-rata, setidaknya sudah mendekati syarat. Pria itu lulus cepat dan segera menjadi psikiater di usia tergolong muda, dikagumi rekan rumah sakit sebagai lulusan mahasiswa gemilang, tidak tahu fakta kalau rumah sakit itu mempercepat urusannya.

Ia semakin sering berurusan dengan manusia hidup bermental ekstrem, berlawanan dengan keinginannya sebagai pembalsem sejati. Ayahnya ternyata punya kerja sama dengan rumah sakit jiwa itu, tapi hanya Aesop yang diangkat sebagai psikiater sekaligus pembalsem untuk memudahkan segala urusan. Mereka juga menilai Aesop cepat belajar, memberi dua tanggung jawab untuk lelaki muda yang masih segar, kenapa tidak?

Pertama kali ia menyukai manusia hidup adalah ketika ia bertemu dengan orang ini.

Eli Clark.

Dengan pemikirannya atas hidup dan mati.

Sekarang pria itu terkurung dalam laboratorium ini, mengenakan pakaian _psycho_, kedua mata tertutup, dan tubuhnya hanya membeku di sebuah kursi tempat ia terikat. Eli menengadah kepada sorot lampu di atas kepalanya, mungkin bekas cahaya masih menembus ke dalam kain dan kelopak matanya sehingga ia memilih cahaya itu sebagai objek. Ia sepakat, tidak ada yang menarik dari kegelapan. Entah sudah lewat berapa hari Eli terkurung di sini, bekas luka di pipinya pun mulai tertutup meski warnanya sedikit gelap dari kulit asli. Lengan dan kakinya semakin kurus, Aesop yang membawa baki makanan di tangannya, menatap nanar pada kondisi Eli.

Apa yang salah? Mungkin memang dalam pengobatan mental, Aesop perlu belajar lebih dalam, tapi ia tak menduga hasilnya akan separah ini. Takut pria ini mati begitu saja, bahkan kadang diam-diam Eli mencoba memotong lidahnya sendiri dengan giginya, memaksa Aesop untuk menyumpal mulut Eli dengan kain.

"Eli, ini makan siangmu," ucap Aesop, hambar. Ia duduk di hadapan Eli yang belum menggubrisnya, mengaduk pasta di piring, melilitkannya pada garpu, dan mencoba mendekatkannya ke bibir Eli. Saus ini paling enak seantero kota, ia membelinya dari restoran mahal, mungkin dengan begini Eli mau makan.

Kadang ia bertanya mengapa perasaannya bisa sedemikian kental kepada Eli.

Bukan hanya pemikirannya saja; senyuman itu, rambut cokelat beraroma segar, mata biru menatap cerah, dan kepeduliannya terhadap teman sekalipun melihat betapa hancurnya mereka—Eli Clark mengagumkan di mata Aesop. Pertama kali ia begitu tertarik dengan manusia hidup, ia baru menyadari bahwa kehidupan juga memiliki keindahan, dan ia hanya melihatnya dari Eli.

Sebelum Eli masuk rumah sakit, ia selalu mendandani manekin membentuk Eli. Saat itu rambut palsu terlalu mahal, biasanya hanya konglomerat yang membelinya, memaksa Aesop untuk menggunduli rambut mayat berwarna cokelat. Tidak ada bola mata yang bisa dipakai untuk melengkapi manekin, Aesop menjahitkan kancing biru di kedua mata manekin berbahan lunak. Ia juga memberinya pakaian berupa tudung dan sarung tangan, telaten menjahit semua, memesan parfum aroma kayu segar dari gadis asal Grasse pinggir kota, menaruhnya dalam kotak kaca. Memandang kotak kaca itu menjadi kegiatan favoritnya, ia tak lagi merasa pekerjaannya adalah beban, berfantasi akan Eli Clark, seolah pria itu sedang mengocok miliknya di bawah. Semakin lama, Aesop semakin mencintainya, baik fisik ataupun jiwa, ia merindukannya setiap saat. Kendati Eli Clark telah beristri, ia bisa menikmati replika ini sesuka hati tanpa seorang pun mengganggu.

Mungkin inikah mengapa ia hanya melarang Gertrude untuk mengunjungi Eli?

Eli Clark si manekin tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun bosan dengan dirinya, namun Eli Clark yang hidup selalu menolak dirinya, sampai detik ini.

Eli mengalihkan kepala, menolak pasta itu. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, seperti sudah terjahit dan tidak bisa dibuka lagi. Aesop nyaris putus asa melihatnya.

Apakah ia harus memaksa lagi? Ia tidak mau Eli mati.

"Kau yang memintanya," Aesop menyuap paksa mulut Eli dengan pasta sampai penuh. Pria berambut cokelat tersedak, ia terbatuk-batuk, ujung garpu menohok langit-langit mulutnya. Eli melirihkan nama Aesop, memintanya untuk berhenti. Sekali lagi, Aesop tidak peduli.

Suapan pertama berhasil masuk dengan kasar, Aesop coba suapan kedua lebih lembut.

Ia menyuapkan pasta lagi ke dalam mulut Eli, kali ini pria kesayangannya menerima. Berhasil, tapi tidak membuat Aesop senang.

Pria itu menangis, terisak redam, kain penutup matanya basah. Ia menerima semua suapan Aesop, menurut, namun batin dan harga dirinya memberontak—ia terus menangis, air mata berharga itu tumpah begitu saja.

Perih melanda hati Aesop, ia mungkin bisa berpura-pura tak mendengar, namun ia tak bisa pura-pura tak melihat, figur Eli amat indah meski dalam keadaan kacau—namun air mata itu menegaskan bahwa Eli membencinya setengah mati. Dokter yang ia percaya dua tahun lalu, kemudian gagal menyelamatkan teman-temannya berkat penanganan Aesop yang egois, mementingkan hiburan sendiri dibanding keselamatan mereka bertiga. Dokter yang ia percaya merawat mental sakitnya, kini membodohinya, memonopolinya, membawa Eli ke suatu tempat tak diketahui dan dipaksa makan meskipun mentalnya amat sakit.

Aesop menangis melihat Eli yang menangis.

Apakah ini bentuk empati?

Atau cinta?

Pria yang selalu mendekam dirinya dengan manusia mati, apakah bisa mengerti?

Isakan Aesop, seberusaha mungkin disembunyikan agar Eli tidak mendengar.

Mendengar kerapuhannya sendiri.

Selama ini, apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Aesop merasa bingung, tidak tahu arah jalan. Kenapa ia tidak bekerja layaknya normal, menikmati manekin itu, dan hidup tenang, mati sendirian? Itu jauh lebih baik daripada melihat Eli yang menangisi nasibnya sendiri, kehidupan yang dirusak Aesop sejak dua tahun lalu.

Bukan kematian Kreacher ataupun nasib Jack dan Emma yang membuat Eli seperti ini, bukan juga karena Eli sebenarnya pengidap PTSD bila ditelaah lebih jauh; melainkan Aesop Carl itulah yang membuat Eli Clark sehancur ini. Orang yang mencintainya dari jauh itulah si penghancur segalanya, membuat pria kesayangannya menderita.

Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?

Piring pasta tergelincir dari tangan Aesop, jatuh pecah di lantai, mendiamkan mereka berdua.

"A-Ah …," Aesop tercengang, "maaf, tanganku licin." Tangan gemetar itu hendak meraih sebuah pecahan piring.

"Aesop Carl."

Pemilik nama itu tersentak, membeku. Jejak air matanya belum hilang, kedua matanya terbuka lebar, tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Jack berkata padaku, dia akan memindahkanku ke rumah sakit lain. Sepertinya tidak akan lama," Eli menatap Aesop, seakan ia bisa melihat dari balik kain itu, "sebaiknya kau melepasku."

Kenapa nada itu begitu lembut meminta, sedangkan permintaannya amat egois?

Aesop menggeleng, mengenyahkan bayangan pria ini akan menghilang dibawa oleh pria jangkung itu, kembali ke pelukan Gertrude. Ia yakin sekali Jack memiliki perasaan spesial kepada Eli, namun tidak bisa apa-apa karena Eli memilih Gertrude, dan mereka sudah menikah. Ia bisa melihat itu ketika Jack datang dan ia mengusirnya, teriakan yang mungkin juga akan ia keluarkan kalau melihat orang terkasih lepas dari genggaman. Kehilangan. Jack pastilah tidak terbiasa akan kehilangan.

Sisi egoisnya kembali muncul.

"Ternyata memang benar, kau jauh lebih menarik ketika mati," Aesop tertawa hambar, "kenapa kau ingin sekali lepas dariku?"

"Aku punya keluarga, dan aku percaya kau adalah dokter yang akan membawaku pulang." Eli tersenyum tipis, mengapa pria ini terlihat sudah memaafkannya? Ia tidak menggubris kalimat 'mati' itu dari Aesop.

"Keluarga?" gumam Aesop.

"Aku meninggalkan Gertrude dalam keadaan hamil dua bulan," Eli terkekeh pelan, "apa kau akan tega melihat anaknya kehilangan seorang ayah?"

Eli … sudah memiliki anak?

Anak yang ditinggal oleh ayahnya?

Mengapa itu terdengar seperti Aesop waktu kecil?

"Aku tahu, kau juga tersiksa, menderita."

Aesop bergidik kaget, kepalanya tertunduk, beban berat jatuh ke pundaknya.

"Meskipun aku tak tahu apa saja yang kaulalui, tapi sekarang aku ingat, kau adalah dokter yang sama waktu merawat ketiga temanku."

Eli ingat?

Satu sisi Aesop ingin Eli ingat bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun di sisi lain, ia malu untuk mengingat dosanya sendiri. Eli mungkin saja sadar kalau penanganannya ini memakan korban jiwa, mungkin saja kalau ikatannya terlepas, semua nada manis itu akan sirna, dan Eli mencekiknya sampai mati sebagai bayaran nyawa Kreacher. Layaknya judi nyawa, Eli bisa saja sedang menjalankan taktik agar ia luluh. Ya, pasti begitu. Aesop menyangkal semua pikiran baik itu, ia membenci manusia hidup, selalu benci, sampai detik ini ia merasakan muaknya sebagai psikiater berada di puncak. Ia tak bertanggung jawab atas mental orang hidup, tapi mengurus mayat dengan layak. Manusia termasuk makhluk aneh yang menginginkan perlakuan baik hingga akhir hayat, dan hanya Aesop Carl seorang yang sudi melakukan itu.

Diam-diam, Aesop mengambil suntikan morfin dari balik saku jasnya. Benda yang selalu ia siapkan untuk bunuh diri, kalau terjadi sesuatu tidak diinginkan.

Ia selalu siap untuk mati, ia pikir, mati itu indah.

Tapi siapakah yang akan mengurus mayat Aesop sendiri?

Eli?

"Maafkan aku, Eli," Aesop menangis, menarik kain penutup Eli hingga terbuka.

Eli menatapnya, tertegun melihat pria itu menangis, seakan memiliki banyak dosa dan salah untuk Eli. Tangisnya sendiri sudah berhenti, dan semakin tersihir untuk tidak menitik melihat psikiater yang selama ini memisahkannya dari orang-orang terkasih itu tersiksa.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu suntikan apa itu, dari warna, ia tahu. Ia pernah melihat benda serupa di kediaman Jack, kemudian semua dibuangnya ke saluran pembuangan air.

Suntikan tersebut diarahkan ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri, pada nadinya yang masih berdetak.

Eli membelalak, "JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

Pria berambut kelabu menggeleng, memaksakan sebuah senyum, "Tolong sampaikan maafku kepada anakmu nanti."

"Apa—?" Eli menatapnya tidak mengerti, tidak mengalahkan kecemasannya yang melihat pria ini akan membunuh dirinya sendiri, tepat di depan mukanya. Kedua tangan masih terikat dalam pakaian _psycho_, ia tak bisa bergerak sekalipun berusaha memberontak, "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan, tapi tolong hentikan itu, aku yakin ini semua bisa diselesaikan, aku yakin tidak ada yang salah dari kejadian ini."

"Tidak," Aesop menggeleng, menutup matanya rapat. Senyumnya amat getir, "tolong, sampaikan saja maafku ketika anakmu lahir nanti."

"Apa maksudmu—"

Pintu laboratorium didobrak, sirine polisi terdengar amat jelas seiring anggota-anggotanya berhamburan masuk, menodong pistol ke arah Aesop.

Di dalam kerumunan itu, ada Jack, berdiri di samping seorang pria berambut putih terikat. Seorang konglomerat, Joseph Desaulnier, itu menatap sengit kepada mereka berdua. Aesop mengenal Desaulnier, mereka masih memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Carl, dan bisa dikatakan sepupu jauh.

"Yang benar saja, Aesop," Joseph menatapnya tidak percaya, menahan Jack yang sudah akan berhamburan datang untuk membunuh Aesop dengan tangannya sendiri. Jack sengaja meminta bantuan Joseph agar penggebrekan rumah sakit dan laboratorium berjalan lancar, tidak ada yang tak menghormati Desaulnier, pemilik uang terbanyak di kota ini.

"AESOP, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" hardik Jack, dalam rangkulan Joseph yang ketat.

"Lepaskan sandera, kau sudah terkepung!" Seorang wanita berkuncir menunjukkan kartu identitasnya sebagai polisi, Martha Behamfil. Ia memakai pengeras suara seraya menodongkan pistol ke arah Aesop, berhati-hati agar tidak membidik Eli.

Aesop terbelalak, sontak pindah ke belakang Eli, mencekiknya dari belakang dengan suntikan mengarah pada leher Eli: "JANGAN MENDEKAT! KALAU KALIAN TAK MAU ORANG INI MATI!"

"Apa katamu?!" Jack terbakar amarah, Joseph nyaris tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya.

Seluruh tubuh Aesop gemetaran, Eli sadar itu. Tertelan oleh syok mendadak, ia tak tahu kenapa Aesop diperlakukan layaknya kriminal, mengapa mereka semua menodong pistol? Ia sadar mengapa Aesop berlaku seperti ini: aroma kimia amat kental dan mayat di laboratorium ini, Aesop yang selalu mengenakan masker, dan berita bahwa ada keluarga pembalsem bernama Carl—pria ini tentu lebih sering berkutik dengan orang mati, mengapa Aesop selalu membicarakan 'mati' adalah karena pengalaman hidupnya, dan mungkin saja; dia takut dengan manusia.

Aesop merasa terancam, pikir Eli.

"TUNGGU, KALIAN SALAH PAHAM, TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN!" seru Eli, memperingatkan mereka.

"Maafkan saya, Eli Clark, tapi pria ini terbukti dokter yang selalu memakan korban jiwa. Pasiennya banyak yang mati, saya yakin banyak tumpukan mayat di tempat ini," Martha terfokus kepada Aesop, "dia adalah kriminal tindak pidana, lepas dari sini pun ia akan dihukum mati, seperti ayahnya."

Aesop tertegun, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Ayahnya? Dihukum mati?

_Tidak mungkin ia lupa fakta itu. Ah, bukan, Aesop berusaha melupakannya. Ayahnya pun sama dengan dirinya, demi mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga, ayahnya membunuh warga dan membuatnya seperti kecelakaan, semuanya demi anaknya, agar Aesop bisa makan. Ya, tidak mungkin ia lupa, ia hanya tak mau mengingat dosa ayahnya._

"Ayahnya?" Eli menaikkan alis, tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, Eli," Jack menggeram menahan nafsu membunuh, "sekarang lepaskan dia, Aesop!"

"Tidak!" Aesop menggeleng, menyeringai lebar. Ia memeluk Eli dari belakang, erat, menciumi lehernya untuk terakhir kali, "Aku tak mau kehilangan lagi, tidak lagi!"

Eli terkejut, namun tidak melawan.

Perlakuan Aesop membuat sisi pengampunan Jack terbakar habis, persetan apa yang terjadi setelah ini, satu tembakan untuk menebus dosa Aesop akan Kreacher dan Eli. Ia lolos dari Joseph, merebut pistol Martha, dan menembak Aesop—menyerempet lengannya.

"Agh!" Aesop gemetar tak karuan, ia semakin merasa terancam. Eli bisa merasakannya, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan Aesop namun sekarang perkataannya sama sekali tidak didengar, Aesop terhuyung, masih memeluk Eli, tidak sampai jatuh. Teriakan panjang Aesop dan sebuah suntikan morfin yang terarah ke lengan Eli menjadi teriakan terakhirnya, hembus napas terakhirnya.

Ia berniat membawa Eli ke dunia kekal.

Rentetan peluru atas perintah Martha menembus tubuh Aesop, akurat, tidak menyentuh Eli satupun. Wajah Aesop dilumuri darah dan lubang peluru, semua mengincar kepalanya. Wajahnya hancur, seperti ditusuk 35 kali oleh pisau, suntikan morfin tidak menyentuh Eli, semua terjadi begitu cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Aesop Carl ambruk ke lantai, kolam darah menggenangi kaki Eli.

Kedua pupil Eli mengecil, matanya terbelalak lebar, tak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aesop mati bukan keinginannya, ia selalu yakin adanya jalan keluar. Aesop mati, bukan keinginannya.

Pria itu pergi tanpa menerima uluran tangan Eli.

Bukan keinginannya.

Teriakan Eli menggema dalam ruangan, dan semuanya gelap.

Burung gagak di luar sana, mengucapkan perpisahan, pergi dari atap laboratorium, terbang mencari manusia-manusia yang akan mati sebentar lagi. Terus seperti itu, sang gagak kematian.

Langit mendung di Kota Oletus, belum pernah secerah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**epilogue.**

_.dua bulan setelahnya._

"Emily, di mana Dokter Aesop?"

"Hmm?" Emily Dyer menemani pasien kecilnya, Emma Woods, di taman tempat gadis itu biasa bercocok tanam. Kasus itu, Eli Clark, dan Jack—lenyap dari _Oletus Asylum_, bersama Aesop Carl. Desaulnier meminta pihak rumah sakit jiwa untuk tidak menjadikan kasus ini heboh, karena masih menjadi beban bagi Eli Clark itu sendiri. Kabarnya, Eli dirawat di rumah bersama dokter spesial, hanya itu yang ia tahu. "Ah, Dokter Carl pindah tugas ke rumah sakit lain."

Aesop Carl sudah sering mengajari Emily berbohong.

"Ooh? Sayang sekali, padahal dia berjanji untuk membunuhku dan membalsemiku kalau aku tidak sembuh-sembuh!" Emma tersenyum ceria, menyirami petak sayuran di bawah terik matahari yang bersahabat. "Ibuku mati dibunuh Ayahku setelah aku masuk ke sini, melimpahkan seluruh stressnya pada Ibuku yang cantik. Wajahnya ditusuk pisau 35 kali, Dokter Aesop baik hati sekali ingin membalsemi Ibuku dan memperbaiki wajahnya seperti sedia kala. Kalau aku kembali dari rumah sakit, aku pasti berakhir terkurung di dalam rumah itu bersama Ayahku, aku tak mau itu. Lebih baik aku mati dibunuh olehnya dan tidur lelap bersama Ibuku yang sudah cantik!"

Emily tertegun mendengar cerita Emma—benar-benar baru, ia tidak tahu itu selama ini. Emma Woods justru selamat jika berada di sini, dan senang bersama Aesop?

"Mungkin aku memang tidak normal, tapi setidaknya ketika aku mati, ada yang mengurus mayatku!" Emma terkekeh senang, "Aku suka Dokter Aesop!"

"Jangan … jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh," Emily menarik kursi roda, "sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Eh, kenapa? Tapi Dokter Aesop akan kembali, kan?" Emma tidak menolak, ia berjalan pincang menuju kursi roda itu—pena tinta hadiah dari Aesop sudah ia sita dari Emma—kemudian duduk di sana.

Emily tidak membalas.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu, ia digilai oleh pertanyaan Emma yang selalu sama: "Dokter Aesop pasti kembali, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku hanya ingin hidupku lebih berarti ketika mengurus manusia untuk terakhir kali._

_Aku kesepian, namun kuabaikan perasaan itu._

_Sejak menjadi pembalsem, tidak ada yang mau bergaul denganku._

_Ayahku direnggut oleh orang lain._

_Jadi, kumohon, Eli Clark, sampaikan maafku pada anakmu untuk terakhir kali._

—_Aesop Carl_

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**a/n: **selama ngetik ini saya sambil nyocol tahu pakai sambel terasi biar aura2 ingin sedih atau nangis ada. *JDER*

ini fanfiksi IDV saya yang pertama, selanjutnya saya berencana menulis Norton x Emma. Maaf kalo banyak error atau keanehan, atau typo! :"D tolong sampaikan kritik saran dan apa pun di komentar sebagai masukan saya untuk kedepannya.

F.C.S: Nefartatul itu First Class Symphony: Nefartatul. Nefartatul dari folklore(?) yang artinya he is devil itself. FCS maksudnya ff pertama saya di fandom ini, jadi kalo bikin yg tragis lagi, jadi SCS atau TCS. *SUCK AT TITLES*

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini!


End file.
